


Chandra's Sun Shone Bright

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Couplets, Fighter Poem, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-09-26
Updated: 1992-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The striving of Chandra Panthi in the Mists Fall Coronet Lists, AS XXVII</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandra's Sun Shone Bright

Chandra Panthi, lord renowned  
   In Coronet did fight.  
Wolfram's challenge did resound,  
   And Chandra's sun shone bright.

Chandra's courage rose at this,  
   Proclaiming in his might:  
"Thy boldness, youth, I will not miss."  
   And Chandra's sun shone bright.

All the day strong foes he fought  
   Bold and gallant knights.  
None could touch him, many sought,  
   And Chandra's sun shone bright.

But sunlight fails as darkens day,  
   And camp & bonfires light:  
Three burning towers dimmed the rays  
   Where Chandra's sun shone bright.

As twilight shadows filled the dell,  
   The prize within his sight  
Garick Blackhand, fair and fell,  
   Smote Chandra's sun so bright.

Thus he'll not take the Prince's place  
   But Champion be tonight-  
Defender of Talitha's grace,  
   Still Chandra's sun shines bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as soon-to-be Bard of the Mists, in honor of the person who came in second in the Coronet lists. Presented in court Sunday morning of the event.
> 
> Chandra's armor that day featured a very shiny, round, metal plate in the center of his chest, and it was a sunny day, so it glittered and flashed very like the sun, inspiring the running theme. The burning towers are part of Garick's device.


End file.
